Slade Baby Sits
by supercasey
Summary: This story takes place after the brotherhood of evil fight just so you know. This story has been on my mind for quite awhile and I'm glad to finally start it up. This story will frequently time jump from the apprenticeship episodes the current story line. Teen Titans does not belong to me nor do the characters. Discontinued, up for adoption! Sorry guys, ran out of inspiration.
1. Chapter 1: This Was Only The Begining

Hello people of ! I'm Autumn and i'm really excited to do my first story which also is on Deviant art, updates will hopefully be frequent.

Summary

Slade was just a regular super villian, nothing major (lying). Until of cource, he finds the Teen Titans leader has turned into a 4 year old toddler, but what will he do when the child has no memories of slade or the teen titans? Will he leave the child for dead, or will he take the little bird home? Okay, lets face it, he will take him home, but will he be a stern adult figure, or actually give in and play knight with Robin, while being the knights mighty stead?

I am gonna have way to much fun with this.

Chapter 1: This Was Only The Begining

In short, he was suprised.

Not mush could suprise Slade Wilson.

Slade was, after all, number 3 on the FBI's most wanted list, Master assasin, and worst enemy to everybodys favorite teenage superheros: the Teen Titans. So not much really suprised this man. But right now, he was suprised to say the least.

Slade had been over worked latly, he had barely been able to finish his paper work for the night and it was only 1 AM. He had been jumping rooftops to releave some over built up stress when he saw it. He froze as he watched the red and green pile of clothes move around slightly, of cource, he knew those clothes all too well.  
He ran at a speed that would leave the Flash himself speechless as he ran to the small, seemingly alive pile of clothes, he held his breath as he pulled the cape aside, yeah, he was speechless at that point. He starred down at the 4 year old toddler who starred right back at the villian, completely calm even though he was only covered by an overly large T-shirt, mask, and had no idea where he was.

"Buna ziua!" The boy said in fluid Romanian. *"hello!"*

"Er, Robin?" Slade asked hesitantly as he regained his voice, unsure if this small little boy was really his little bird.

"Cine este Robin E mine?" Robin asked in a curious voice as he starred Slade in the eye. *"Who is Robin? Is that me?"*

Slade starred at the child as he quickly snatched a note that had been attached to the cape that lay behind Robin. He frowned as he read the note.

Dearest Titans, I, The great Mumbo, have turned your fearless leader into a 4 year old toddler, it'll only last about 3 months though, so do don't worry about any perminate mental damage. Also, I must warn you that he is in no way potty trained, sorry about that, my bad. He can't exactly rememmber who Batman or the Teen Titans are either.

Sincerly, Mumbo.

A low growl emitated from Slades throat as he crumbled the note in his hands, he was infurated by the fact that Mumbo of all people had done this, he had thought that he had made himself clear when he warned every villian in Gotham, Jump city, and Smallville that Robin was his to mess with, but he stopped his diabolice thoughts of vengence when he heard a small and terrified whimmper emit from Robin.

Slade had to think fast, he had no idea what to tell him, after all, he couldn't just leave him there to die or be taken care of by those imiture teenage superheros for 3 whole months. So he made up a story as he carried the boy bridale style.

"Well Robin, your mother and father have left you in my care because they died very resently, but you were kiddnaped by my worst enemys, the Teen Titans."

The boy starred at the man, he could speak Engish very well as well as Romanian, so he knew what he had said, but it still felt so strange in his mind, he felt as if he should scream and attack this man but at the same time felt a strong sence of security around the man, he felt that he was unable to be hurt by him, it felt good.

"What your name mister?" Robin asked in English.

Slade sighed silently in relefe, he had never been the best at speaking Romanian. "Let's get you home then, and i'm Slade."

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Keep You Safe

Chapter 2: I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me

Slade collapsed as soon as he reached his bed, he was unofficaly wiped out, if a coach of any sort had been

there they would say that he was now officaly wiped out, but no such coach was there, only Wintergreen,

Slades very offical butler.

"I haven't slightest idea what you plan to do with your new baby bird sir." Wintergreen said calmly, hopeing to at

least have some idea on what Slade was planing.

Slade starred at Wintergreen and sighed as he placed his mask on a table, revaling his snow white hair and eye

patch. "To tell you the truth Billy, I haven't the slightest idea what to do with Robin, hes to young to train and

doesn't even know who I am, I don't know if I should be happy about that or upset."

Wintergreen smiled at Slade, it was rare to see Slade confused, it almost made Slade seem normal in some

ways. "I would be happy if he didn't remember you sir, not to be rude but I fear that if he did know who you

were he would try to runaway like last time, he reminds me so much of you that its rediculuse now."

Slade said a quick good night to Billy as the butler left the room to get some rest. Slade sighed once more as he

remembered bring the boy home, he had replaced Robins shirt with a large T-shirt that belonged to Slade, Slade

would have to remember to ask Wintergreen to get some diapers soon, Slade had merely used a towel instead

to use for the child.

Slade paused as he heard a soft pitter patter sound of tiny feet walk to his room and open the door just enough

to squeeze through the newly made entry way, how Robin even knew which room was Slades was a mystery,

but Slade held his tounge as he felt the small child climb onto the bed and squirm over to Slades face to greet

him in Romanian,

"Hei Slade? Am avut un coșmar, aș putea să dorm cu tine?" Robin asked innocently. *Hey Slade? I had a

nightmare, could I sleep with you?*

Slade paused as he translated in his head what the boy had said to him. "Fine, but i'm not cleaning up any

messes you make in here."

"Nu e ceea ce domnul iarnaverde este pentru?" *Isn't that what mister wintergreen is for?" the boy said to Slade,

unsure why Slade would even cleaning up after Robin.

Slade laughed at this inspite of himself, completely entertained by this childs innocence. "Well yes, but if you tell

that, don't expect me to save you or anything like that." Slade suddenly starred at the birds

domino shaped mask, he already knew the boys identidy and eye color, but he had never seen them up close

before.

"Robin." He said as he knew what he wanted to do.

"Da?" Robin said. *Yes?*

"Please take off your mask for me, I want to your eyes."

"Da, domnule." Robin said as he reach for his mask, not even realizing till now that he had been wearing one.

*Yes sir."

Robin ripped the mask off to reveal two large baby blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He emediatly squirmed

under the blankets and hugged slades chest tightly.

"Just what do you think your doing Robin, you need to ask me first." Slade said, more to show athority then be

angry.

"Ți-am făcut o favoare, acum îmi ești dator, și eu sunt prea speriat pentru a merge înapoi în camera mea, chiar

acum, sunt oameni care se încadrează în afara de locuri într-adevăr mare în visele mele." Robin said calmly, as if

he hadn't just wet his bed 12 minutes ago. *I did you a favor, now you owe me, and i'm too scared to go back

into my room right now, there are people falling off of really high places in my dreams.*

Slade sighed, he knew that his identidy had this spesific nightmare a lot. He hugged the bird closer as he tryed to

fall asleep again.

"Tata Noapte buna." Robin said as he fell asleep next to Slade. *Good night daddy.*

Slade smiled as he repeated the words over and over again in his head. Yeah, this would all work out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Master Like Apprentince

Chapter 3: Like Master Like Apprentince

_

(Robin is Slades apprentince in this chapter.)

Slade starred at his computer moniter, he was getting no where with this project. Plus Robin has been even

more pissed off then useal, which was really saying something considering the circumstances. Robin was no

where to be seen since breakfast and Slade was starting to wonder if he had ran away or gotten lost, again.

Slade called for Wintergreen as he placed his mask back on, he was so tired of wondering where Robin ran off

to that he would just ask Wintergreen where he was, after all, he was the one who cleaned the kids room.

"You called sir?" Wintergreen asked calmly.

"I did Bill, I haven't seen Robin all day, have you, because I am not going to wait for him, we have training

today." Slade said sternly.

Wintergreen smiled, he found it cute that Slade worried about Robin so much. "I have not Slade, but I do recall

hearing laughter from your bedroom just 2 minutes ago."

Slade shot out of his chair as he ran to his room, there were things in there that were for adults only, not 14 year

olds. "ROBIN!" he screamed. "YOU STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Slade paused as he neared the room, Bill had said that Robin had been laughing and Slade never him laugh

before. as he heard Robin laugh, it sounded demonic yet adorable.

"HA HA HA!" Robin laughed as he looked at his reflection. "Oh man, I better take this off though, Slade would

kill me if he found out that wore his cloths, besides, there way too big on me."

Slade smisrked under his mask as he watched Robin from the door way, he decided to make himself known as

he stepped behind Robin so he could be seen in the mirror as well. Robin squeaked as he saw Slade step

behind him, he was so dead.

"Um, uh. I CAN EXPLAIN!" Robin screeched as panic started to take over.

"Your wearing the pants on backwards." Slade said as he walked away, leaving a shocked Robin behind.


	4. Authors Note Special 1

Authors Note.

Hey out there to the people who read this story, I want to start by thaking everyone whos even taken the time to

read this story, this is my first published fanfic and I really didn't expect anyone to read this in the first place, so

thank you all so much, I feel so honored by all of your incourageing comments.

Anyways, I want to let you all know that i'm really sorry about the update this morning, I had no time to proff

read it and I wanted you all to have another chapter up while I was at school. Also, Red X will be makeing

regular apprences starting on chapter 5 (I'm so sorry, i'm writeing like 5 chapters at once.). but yeah. More

chapters will come soon.

P.S. this plot line is mine, but the charecters are DC's, not mine. (I wish).

P.S.S. This story is deticated to my 2 sisters Sara and Lisa, as well as my brother Alyx and my mom and dad.

~Autumn


	5. Chapter 4: Big Brother Red X Part 1

Chapter 4: Big Brother Red X

Part 1: What could go wrong?

"Can I PLEASE see him?" Red X asked hopefully.

"No, he is not ready to see you yet, it could hurt him." Slade reasoned.

"But..." Red X mumbled quietly. "You know are history, I could help him."

"NO!" Slade yelled. "That could trigger some very gruesome memories from his past, hes not quite ready for that big of a push, I understand that your worried-"

"WORRIED?!" Red X asked, his voice starting to crack due to the curse that is puberty. "I'M FAR MORE THAN WORRIED! HES MY LITTLE BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I AM PAST THE WORRIED MARK AND AM NOW PANICKING BECAUSE ROBIN IS IN THE HANDS OF THE SAME MAN THAT TORTURED THE POOR KID!"

"I won't do that again." Slade said as he pushed Robins first apprentenceship to the back of his mind. "I fucked up, I had never ment for Robin to react like that, I had figured that he could handle it."

Red X glared at Slade, he knew that he would never forgive him for what happened to Robin. "Just let me see him, he needs a big brother with him right now."

Slade sighed. "Fine." He said. "You may baby sit him for the weekend, me and Wintergreen are going to D.C. for a villians meeting."

Red X's eyes lite up. "Really?" He asked. "I can stay with him _ALL_ weekend?"

Slade mentaly snickered at Reds childish reaction. "Yes, but I have two rules. One, I have a sceduale on the fridge for you to follow. Two, no bring Batman. There is no literal way that you can fuck this up."

Red X grinned under his mask as he fake saluted to Slade. "I will protect the bird with my life."

Slade rolled his eyes. "You better, or I'll snap your neck."

As soon as Slade left the secret base, Red X laughed evily.

"Okay, now lets have some fun."

Hey guys, Its great to be back on this story, sorry I took so long, I was working on "Two dorks in love. (Teenage style.)" the story is a Robin/Beastboy story and is actually a really cute pairing, you should really read it, but no presure.

so let me answer a question that I got from yelrac, who commented on chapter 3: Yes, chapter 3 actually DOES have to do with the other chapters, its just that this story will time jump from time to time from into the apprentenceship, slade takeing care of 4 year old Robin, and after Robin returns to the Teen Titans. But don't worry, I'll let you know at the start of the past or future chapters if there past or future. (Love your icon by the way, pokemon is so cut and will actually be refrenced once or twice.

Warning: this story will refrence that something really bad happened when robin first became Slades apprentince, but that won't be for awhile. (It's not rape, okay?)

thank you all for reading and I hope that you all review, I love to read them.

~SuperCasey.


	6. Chapter 5: Big Brother Red X part 2

Chapter 5: Big Brother Red X

Part 2: You can call me Jason

A/N- Hey everyone! Its great to see you all again! I just wanted to tell everyone that in this fanfic, Red X is 17 and is Jason Todd, I might hint at the idea that when Dick (I think hes Dick Grayson) left Batman to be on his own, Jason had a huge arguement with Dick and felt like he was abandoning him and Alfred when he left, Robin has no idea that Jason is Red X so he won't recognize him at first. Also, Slade is fully aware of who Robin really is and actually calls him Dick sometimes. Robin is 4 in this chapter by the way.

On to the story!

Dicks POV

Dick sat silently on the floor of his bedroom as he played with his blocks, he had been trying to distract himself because Slade had already left for the weekend with Wintergreen. He really missed Slade, but promised himself that he would be brave, for daddy. Dick had no idea who was going to babysit him, but he was excited to meet them either way, he always loved to meet new people, no matter who they were. Dick froze as he heard light foot steps coming towards the room, Slade had been training him on how to fight and how to sneak around. Dick smiled as he hid in the shadows. He covered his mouth so he could keep himself from laughing as he watched a tall figure enter the room.

"Here birdy, birdy! where the heck is he? Slade said-" Red X was cut off as Dick jumped onto his back.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK!?" Red X screamed as he struggled to remove the small child from his back.

Robin laughed even louder as Red X held he child out in front of him after removing the boy from his back, he had no idea how Robin had snuck up on him, but he had and Red agreed with himself that if anyone asked, he had scared Robin. Dick giggled at the masked teenager, he had never been able to scare Slade, so this was a big accomplishment in his mind.

"Hey there Dick, whats up?" Red X asked as he held the child. "I'm going to be the person who gonna be babysitting you for the next three days."

Dick smiled at Red X, he showed way more emotion then Slade ever did. "Hi mister, whats your name?"

Red X hesitated as he sat down on a bed with the boy on his lap, he had no idea if he should even show Robin his face, he didn't even know how much Robin remembered from the past. Slade had explained that Robin was going to be slowly recovering old memorys from his past, but could easily be triggered at any moment. Red X smiled at Robin, He may have been three years older then Robin when he was his normal age, but he still felt like Robin was his age sometimes. Red X slowly removed his mask as he revealed his identidy to the small child.

"You can call me Jason." Jason said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 6: Big Brother Red X Part 3

Slade Baby Sits

Chapter 6: Big Brother Red X

Part 3: This Can't Be Legal In Any State Or Country

"Um, Jason?" Robin asked hesitantly to his so-called babysitter.

"Yes, Birdy?" Red X asked curiously, even though he already knew that this would end horribly.

"This can't be legal in any state or country." Robin said as he starred down at the thirty-eight flights of stairs that lead to the basement of the hideout.

He honestly could not believe what he was about to do. His daddy had told him several times that riding a sled down the stairs with your baby sitter was a rule, or at least, if his daddy didn't say that then he was sure it was a rule either way. He really couldn't think very well, as the thoughts of weather he would live through this experience or not were at the front lines of the war that was his mind.

"Don't worry Birdy, Slade will never find out. And besides, haven't you EVER wanted to fly down the stairs on a sled before?" Red X asked as he nudged the sled even closer to the edge.

"If I say yes, will you let me leave? PLEASE?" Robin asked as he tried to stay calm.

Red X looked at the young boy and smirked, he was REALLY gonna make this kid have fun, even if it hurts.

"No, now hold up your hands, it'll be more fun."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Robin screamed as Red X launched the sled forward, causeing Robin and Red X to be sent flying down the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON

~supercasey


	8. Chapter 7: Big Brother Red X Part 4

_Slade Baby Sits_

_Chapter 7: Big Brother Red X_

_Part 4: At Least Your Not Dead._

_"Oh well, at least were not dead, maybe Slade won't notice." Red X said as he carried an un-concience Dick Grayson away from the remains of there sled. _

_Red X struggled to stay calm. He and Robin had colided head first into a closet door in the basement of Slade's base. Robin was bleeding in some areas, but was other wise fine (Except for some permanent mental scarring). Red X carried the small boy into a large room filled with medical supplies. How was he supposed to know that door was there, or even that vase? He was TOTALLY not to blame for this._

_"Welp! Slade's not gonna find out right birdy?" Red X asked the boy as he layed him down on a metal table._

_"..."_

_"Right! Because were gonna keep this our little secret." Red X said as he placed a hand under Robins chin and moved the child's head up and down, as if agreeing with Red X._

_"OH WHAT AM I KIDDING? HE'LL KILL ME AND FEED ME TO THE BATHOUND!" Red X screamed as he grabbed the boy, causing him to wake-up from his troubled slumber._

_"Jason?" Robin asked quietly._

_"Yes?" Red X asked with fear in his voice._

_"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" Robin screamed, he was not happy. "Just wait until Slade gets back, he'll murder you."_

Red X looked away from Robin as he contumplated what to do. He could easliy bribe Robin to stay quiet about this with candy and icecream, but the mess was another issue. He starred at the shattered vase and grimased, he didn't know if he could replace it, he didn't even know what the vase looked like. Except for the 10 seconds he had to glance at it before crashing. LATER THAT NIGHT 10:45 PM Slade walked into the base tiredly as his butler Wintergreen carried the mans bags into his room. All Slade could think about was sleep and how badly hurt the two boys would be after leaving them unsupervised for 48 straight hours, he did not trust for them to be un-harmed after his trip, he knew better then that. He almost wished that he had brought Robin, but people would question why Deathstroke had a four year old with him during an assasination mission. Yes, even villians didn't want to have children see that type of stuff, not that Robin even knew what Slade did for a living. The child had asked once and Slade had told him he worked at Disney Land or some other bull crap, he couldn't remember that well. Wintergreen looked around the house for a moment before sighing. "At least nothings on fire, sir." Slade noded as he remembered his first time home alone as a child, he had started three fires in the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. Oh the humantiy. "Yes, lets be glad that theres no smell of dead bodies yet." Slade mumbled as he strooled into the kitchen, only to find Robin and Red X asleep on the floor with half finshed icecream bowls on the table. "At least your not dead." END OF CHAPTER ARC


	9. Chapter 8: Daddy? Part 1 Future Chapter

**Slade Baby Sits**

**Chapter 8: Daddy?**

**Warning: ****Future chapter, which means this is after the events of Slade Baby Sits. The story itself will return to normal soon, I just really wanted to write this, okay? Okay.**

**"So Slade's on the loose?" A fourteen year old Robin asked as he and Beast boy entered the entertainment room.**

**Cyborg smiled at his leader, the boy had resently gotten back from a visit to Gotham for unknown reasons. It was nice to see him, even though Robin still refused to tell anyone the reason for his sudden absence. They had not known where he was for three straiught months. The Titans were about to pronounce him dead, until of cource they heard a knock on the door and found Robin in his uniform asleep on the front porch. Robin had said that he was just really tired and had fallen asleep as soon as he knocked on the door.**

**"Yeah little man, he's at it again." Cyborg said as a sudden thought put two and two together. "You know whats weird? Slade hadn't had been spotted even once in Jump while you were gone, pretty weird huh?"**

**Robin tensed up as Cyborg said this, he was really hoping that no on would notice the strange connection. "W-Well! That s-sure is w-weird Cy, must have been a c-coincidence." Robin stuttered as he tried to ignore the questioning looks of his teamates, the very people he considered to be like this family now that he left Bruce and his siblings.**

**Cyborg smiled a devilish grin at the young boy, Robin always acted like this when nervous or scared, but he didn't reply as he and the other Titan's followed the robotic man to the T-car. As soon as everyone buckled in, the car took off down the underground tunnel that lead to Jump city's Plaza. As the T-car arrived, the Titan's emidiatly saw that only Slade stood in the middle of the Plaza, something was... wrong.**

**"Hello Titan's, so nice to see you all again, it has been far too long." Slade said, you could just hear the smirk on his face behind the metal mask.**

**"Not long enough." Raven muttered under her breath as she levitated (Levitating is much diffrent from flying kids!) next to Starfire as she readied her powers for battle.**

**"Now now Titans, I'm mearly here to see a cirtent someone." Slade said as he starred at Robin. "I've missed you around the base, Robin. You were always so cheerful and upbeat."**

**All of the Titans starred at Robin in utter shock, this was a joke, right?**

**"Tati?" Robin asked without thinking, instantly regreting it as the team starred at Slade and Robin as if they were clowns giving away free cars. It was WAY to weird, Robin had been in Gotham, right, please say you were in Gotham.**

**Slade smiled behind his mask as he walked over to Robin and stood right in front of the preteen, who was currently trying to remember how to speak, and breath, mostly breath. Robins eyes lite up behind his mask as Slade pulled out his stuffed elephant, the very one he had owned since he was a baby that his mother had given him. Slade had broken into Robins room after three days of having the child and brought the elephant to the boy so that he would have a comfort item around.**

**The team starred at the elephant as Robin emediatly hugged it close to his chest. "Thanks." Robin muttered as he starred up at Slade.**

**"I should really be going, I think your 'friends' want to chat with you." Slade said as he dissappered in a puff of smoke.**

**"Um, hi." Robin mummbled as he starred at his team, he REALLY wished he was in Gotham right about then.**

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**~Supercasey**


	10. Music Special Mix 1

Slade Baby Sits

SPECIAL CHAPTER

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to say that we've hit 22 whole reviews on "Slade Baby Sits". To tell you all the truth, I really considered not posting my story idea at all, it was my first fanfiction ever written on the computer and I was so worried that I'd get flamed none stop, but after I built up some self-esteam, I got my shit together and posted it and I've got to say that I can't thank you all enough. Its thanks to everyone who reads this story that even continued to write it, so thank you all and please continue to review, I'm even takeing requests for chapters in the very near future. Now heres a list of songs that I think fit very well with this story or with Slade and Robin in general.

Slade Baby Sits Mix 1#

1. In my arms - Plumb

2. In your arms - Kina Grannis

3. That's okay - The Hush Sound

4. No Light, No Light - Florence and the Machine

5. You and I - Ingrid Michaelson

6. Tying my shoes - Caroline Smith and the Good Night Sleeps (Just click the first video on Youtube.)

7. Float Away - Lindsey Ray

8. On top of the world - Imagine Dragons

9. Little talks - Of Monsters And Men

Thank you all so much and I'll see you all later!

~Supercasey


	11. Chapter 9: Sick Days Suck Part 1

Slade Baby Sits

Chapter 9: Sick Days Suck 

It all started as a normal morning. Except for the fact that there was no laughter that filled the empty space, no sounds of a soft pitter patter of a little childs feet. Red X was the first to wake up, see as he didn't study Star Labs security all night long, but Red couldn't control how Slade was, if Slade wanted to sleep until one in the afternoon, that was his problem.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Red X asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Wintergreen stared at the teenager for a moment before answering.

"Not yet, but it's strange, usually Robin is awake by this time." Wintergreen said as he started up the burner so he could make breakfast.

Red nodded this thanks as he walked off to find Richard, he never called Robin by his real name unless they were alone, Robin had gotten to the point that he knew his other name and was practicing on the tightrope in the gym every morning. Red peaked into the gym to see if Robin had decided to practice early, but was dissapointed to see that Robin was no where within the confines of the gymnasium. Red walked down the steel colored corridors of the 'Evil Lair' as he had called it, to find Robins room. It wasn't hard, he had been in there numerous times since he had moved in, he found the room easily, seeing as it was the only door with color.

The door was colored green, red, and yellow with brown and grey birds painted on, a large paper sign was taped to the door that read 'Robin's Room' in big, bold, black letters. As Red entered the room, the smell of dirty diaper slapped him in the face, no matter how hard he and Wintergreen had tried, the Boy Wonder had been impossible to potty train. They had even bribed the child with tickets to Disney Land, but the bird had mearly said that 'Tati will take me there on bring your son to work day.' Red still had no idea why the boy thought that Slade worked at Disney Land, but that didn't stop him from asking Slade who threatened to rip his lungs out if he ever told anyone.

Red X walked into the nursery like room to see it shrouded in total darkness, except for a faint glow from the small Pikachu shaped nightlight that was plugged into the outlet in the corner of the room. Red looked around the room carefully as he made his way to the small bed, Wintergreen and Slade had long since given up on cribs, Robin always found a way out of them. It was very unusual for Dick to not get up first, due to the fact that he was basicly the warehouses alarm clock. Red tried not to scream when he moved the blanket off of the toddler, the boy was extremely pale and was weasing weakly as he tried to find the blanket. Red slowly lifted up the sick child and scaned the boys face, he was covered in a cold sweat and smelled horrible (Not that the diaper wasn't bad enough.)

"SLADE!" Red X Screamed as he charged down the hallway to Slade's room.

Slade glared at the door, it was way to early for Red X's bullshit. Red X slammed open the door and shoved Robin into the mans face, Slade glared at Red as he took the sick bird out of Red's hands. "Care to explain why your in my room at 5:00 AM screaming about Robin being sick?"

Red X stared at the floor as he came up with an answer. "But hes sick."

Slade took a closer look at the half asleep child and grimaced, Robin was definately sick. "We'll take him to a doctor I know in two hours, now get out of my room." Red X quickly bolted out of the room as he left Robin in Slade's care, he was not about to get between Slade and his bird.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 10: Meet Doctor Crane

**Slade Baby Sits**

**Chapter 10: Sick Day's Suck**

**Part 2: Meet Doctor Crane**

It was 12:34 by the time Doctor Crane came into his office, even though his specialty was scaring grown men senseless, he was still a great doctor. Doctor Crane worked at a specially hid in hospital for villains, not that many villains even knew about it, only the top dogs of the criminal world came here (Excluding the Joker for obvious reasons.) But when Crane received Slade's call, well, he was far more then surprised as long as they just told people that he was Slade's son as to not raise any suspicion. He looked over his paper work with a look of boredom and excitement, he was excited to be seeing tiny Robin up close, but he was bored out of his mask from just doing paper work for the past eight days. Suddenly, a chime of a bell was heard from the front door, signaling that someone was here.

"Oh come on Slade, I want to help!" Red X whined as Slade glared at the young teen. "I just want to make him feel better."

"That's what the doctors for, Red." Slade explained angerly, he was not in the mood to deal with Red X, come to think of it, when WAS he in the mood to deal with Red X? Sure the kid was smart and all but... far to childish. "Now just wait in the car."

Red X left with a glare on his face as he headed back outside, but not before flicking Slade off from behind the bullet proof glass that surrounded the building. All villains were in civilian clothes as to not cause police suspicion, which could explain why Slade took extra precaution's and wore a brown haired wig to cover his white hair. Crane walked out of his office and smiled at the two, its not everyday that you see a four year old with a psychopath, unless your Jason or Wintergreen. Robin looked absolutely miserable in his sickened state, but it did not stop the boy from smiling at the doctor as he walked into the front office. To Slade's and Cranes dismay, it was then that Harley and Ivy decided to walk into the office to get a checkup.

"Oh hi Crane we were ju-" Ivy started, but was cut off as she starred down at the tiny boy that hugged onto Slade's leg like a cat. "Aw! Where in the world did this little guy come from?" Ivy asked as she picked up the small boy, causing him to flail in the woman's grip. Harley immediately ran forward and snatched the child out of Ivy's hold.

"Don't hog him, Red!" Harley screeched. "He reminds me off mister J, doesn't he Red?"

"I hope not, because I think we'd have to kill it in that case." Ivy said.

Slade snatched Robin out of the woman's grip as he held him close to his chest, if it weren't for Robin being on top of his belt, he probably would have slit there throats by then. As if realizing this, Crane ushered Slade to his office before he could murder or torture someone in front of the child. The group walked into an examination room and Slade placed the boy on a steel examination table before lifting Robins shirt off. Crane quickly took out a stethoscope before placing it on Robins back carefully.

"That's not a good sign." Crane mumbled as he took out a cotton swap and swished it inside off the birds mouth. "How long has he been like this?" Crane asked, knocking Slade out of his thoughts.

"I only just found out this morning, he had been complaining about a stomachache, but I figured it was just to much dessert or being too tired. He went to bed early last night and I- er- Red X found him unconscious and vomiting." Slade explained.

"I see, well, it appears that Robin here has caught a virus of some sort." Crane said as he took out a thermometer. "I'll check his temp, has he eaten anything since he started showing systems?"

"He refused to eat anything other then a few bites of toast, he said that he felt sick when he ate the toast. He vomited after breakfast though, so I doubt that he has anything left in him." Slade said as he rubbed said child's back reassuringly.

"Well, he defiantly has a fever as well, make him take some cough medicine and make him drink a lot of fluids, if you can get him to eat then that would be good."

After about twenty minutes, the pair left the office and got into the car, Red immediately awoke from his sleep and starred at Slade, who only nodded in response.

This was serious.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:** Oh, cliffhanger! But yeah I finally updated this story, sorry that its been so long folks, its just that I've been working on my latest story lately none stop. Its called "Too Young To Save Them" and it an AU where all villains are hero's and all hero's are villains. The story is from Robins point of view and resolves around his life as a master assassin that's only thirteen and works in a gang called The Titans, with Red X as there leader. But as time progresses, it shows Robin learn that no matter who you are or what you do, you can still get hurt in a way that can't be erased. I hope you read it and review it because I would really appreciate that.

~Supercasey


	13. Chapter 11: A Little TLC For The Road

**Slade Baby Sits**

**Chapter 11: Sick Day's Suck**

**Part 3: A Little TLC For The Road**

By the time they got home, Robin was moaning in pain as the pain killers wore off. Red X, however, was sound asleep in the backseat. Slade groaned as he called Wintergreen to carry Red X to his room while he took care of Robin. He quickly got out of the car and scooped the tiny boy out of the backseat, he frowned as he realized how shallow Robins breath was, he walked as calmly as he could to his own room to take care of Robin, only to be stopped by an all too familiar boy.

"Jericho?" Slade asked as he carried Robin down the hall. Jericho quickly followed at Slade's side.

Jericho signed. "I-came-because-the-teen-titans-leader-went-missin g." Jericho frowned at the child in Slade's arms. "I'm-guessing-that-this-is-him?"

Slade quickly read the signs and signed back. "Yes,-but-he-was-turned-into-a-4-year-old-by-Mumbo -Jumbo. I've-been-taking-care-of-him-for-eight-months-now. "

Jericho sighed, well, he would have if it weren't for being mute. He merely stared at Robin before looking back at Slade with a scowl on his face. Slade let out a sigh as he realized that Jericho didn't trust him to not hurt Robin. "You don't trust me?" Slade asked.

"How-could-I?" Jericho signed. "Everyone-knows-what-happened-last-time-you-tried- to-take-Robin-in-as-an-apprentice."

Slade scowled at the floor. "So, you heard about the whole Joker incident too, huh?" Slade asked as pet some of the hair out of the small birds masked eyes.

"News-travels-fast-in-the-underground-and-the-hero -world." Jericho stated with his hands.

Slade quickly carried Robin to his own room as he only turned to Jericho for a minute to say. "Wintergreen will lead you to a guest room down the hall, you may stay here for as long as you want." Slade shut the door on Jericho before the teen could respond.

"Who was that man?" Robin asked innocently to Slade as He was carried to Slade's bed.

"A very old friend." Slade stated as he tucked Robin into the comforter covering the bed. "Stay here, Wintergreen will get you some soup in a few minutes." Slade turned to leave, but halted as a small hands grabbed his shirt.

"Did something really bad happen to him, he used his hands to talk and stuff." Robin whispered, afraid that the teen from before was in pain.

Slade sighed. "He... got hurt a long time ago."

Robin nodded, as if he knew that this would be the answer to his question. He rolled over in the blanket as he fell victim to another coughing fit. Slade brushed the boy hair in an attempt to calm the violent sounds. Before he knew it, Robin was sleeping softly. He immediately left the boy to sleep, he needed it.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry that its been so long, I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I'm very happy to announce two very important, first I just want to say thank you for so much support from you guys, you all make me so happy. So the first thing is that the 30th review gets to request the next chapters theme, due to the fact that this sickness story is over. Second, I was hoping if any of you dudes are drawers as well, I'd love to see if you could draw a cover for this, the best drawing wins a chapter dedicated to them plus getting to choose the theme of the chapter, if they want to. Thanks again everyone!

~Supercasey


	14. Chapter 12: Big Brother Is An Ahole!

**Slade Baby Sits**

**Chapter 12: Big Brother Is An A$$hole!**

**FUTURE CHAPTER!**

This is for you SuperNerdDC! (Sweet username by the way.)

Robin awoke to the sound of bird song, yet he ignored the sound as he attempted to fall back asleep. Oh how he hated today, he loved mornings, but not today. A small meeting was going to be held at Titans Tower for young villains and hero's, the meeting was an attempt to have hero's join the Titans and have villains turn good before its to late. Robin wasn't worried about Slade coming, because it was for young TEENAGERS, no, he was worried about Jason coming. Jason was the only one besides Jericho and the Titans to know about the baby transformation incident thing. He swore to god, if Red X says one thing about it, he'll rip his throat out!

"Friend Robin, arise! For today is the day of purification and teamwork for all!" Starfire called out to Robin from outside his room. It had been confirmed by Robin that Stars use of smarter words was probably his fault. Damn that dictionary that Alfred gave Robin when he was ten.

"Don't worry Star, I'm up." Robin said as he stood out of his warm bed and was greeted with a cold breeze in the room.

Robin shivered in the cold as he stalked towards his closet to grab his uniform for the day. As soon as he opened the closet door, he paused. The bear that Slade had given him while he was living with him was sitting on top of a box of civies clothes. He grabbed the bear as he felt the familiarly soft fur, it felt so nice and comforting to hug. Before he knew it, he was snuggling the stuffed bear to his chest happily. He secretly did this every once in awhile to feel better if he thought of his parents, after a rough mission, remembered Batman or Slade, or just felt sad. God only knew how his friends would react if they found out. Robin quickly got dressed and placed the bear back on the box as he closed the closet door and ran into the meeting room.

He didn't bother to get breakfast, there would be no time to eat during the meeting, besides, it was only going to last three hours. Before he could properly organize himself, a blur of yellow and red rushed in front of him to announce Kid Flashes arrival. Robin barely held in a sigh as he regonized Kid, one of his best friends from the old days, but the guy was a hyperactive loose canon in retrospect.

"Hey Rob!" Kid Flash said as he followed Robin around like a lost puppy as he continued to work on organizing some papers for the meeting. "So do you know who's coming?"

Robin turned to Kid Flash and said. "I do not know who is coming, Kid. Also, how is Jinx doing?"

"Oh, so my best friend wants to know ALL about my girlfriend but doesn't even ask how I'M doing!?" Kid Flash pretended to be offended.

"Sorry, princess." Robin mocked. "How are YOU doing?"

"I'm doing great actually. Anyways, Jinx was really sick today so she couldn't come." Kid explained. Robin struggled to hold in a laugh at hearing about Jinx being sick.

"You DO realize that she probably just didn't want to com Kid Gullible." Robin stated as he finished stacking papers.

Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at Robin before speeding past Speedy to sit at his seat, causing Speedy to drop a large stack of papers. Speedy cussed loudly as Bumble Bee stopped to help him gather up the papers. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aqualad all chatted happily as Raven walked by followed by Starfire, who chattered on about Silkies adorable antics as Raven sipped quietly on her tea. It felt like home to Robin as he walked over to help Bumble Bee and Speedy clean up the last of the papers.

"Next time I'm going to snap him neck." Speedy grumbled as he stacked up the littered sheets.

"Oh calm down Speedy, its not like Kid Klutz hasn't done this a million times before." Robin stated as he too cleaned up the mess.

"Yeah, well he really is an idiot you know." Speedy said. He cussed as a pop can collided with his head.

"I'm right here you know!" Kid Flash yelled as Speedy prepared to fire an arrow at the young speedster.

Robin decided that enough was enough as he stood between the two angry males. "Okay guys, it was funny while it lasted, but lets not make this room a war zone." Robin smiled as the two hero's agreed on a truce, but knew secretly that they would probably pound on each other after the meeting.

The meeting started after numerous other hero's and villains arrived to the meeting as well, after everyone was seated, Robin stood up and briefed the room about the rules of the meeting. "First, no sleeping or we WILL wake you up with water. Second, please don't try to kill each other while your here, and that counts for everyone. Third, no eating or drinking while people are speaking, its rude and will make you look like a rude bitch."

Robin held in a sigh as the villains laughed at a so called hero cussing during a meeting. After about ten minutes, all hell broke loose. Somehow Kid Flash managed to piss off not only all of the villains, but before Robin could hide, Starfire, BB, Cyborg, and Raven were on a rampage. Robin ducked under a table as chairs and other objects went air born in an all out fight. He couldn't tell who was winning but he really didn't give two honest shits at the moment, all he wanted was a shield or a weapon that could knock everyone out. Sure he had knock out gas, but there were no windows and knock out gas could kill someone if there exposed to it for too long. He shivered as Starfire let out a violent battle cry, oh how he wished he had super powers sometimes. He easily made out Speedy's voice within the battle, but he knew all too well that Roy hated to be left out of a good rumble.

Robin flinched as he felt someone jump down next to him. "J- I mean, Red X?" Robin shouted as Red X grinned at the boy, even if the mask covered it, Robin knew that he was grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm allowed to come here, its an open invite remember?" Red mocked as he tried to keep quiet, he did NOT want to get in the middle of a meta fight. "Well, I'm pretty sure that the alien chick made the posters in all the clubs."

"POSTERS!?" Robin screeched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN POSTERS?"

"Oh, was she NOT supposed to make those? Well I saw her trying to tell villains about the meeting so I told her that if she wanted people to come then she should make posters to tell people to come. I knew it would piss you off." Red X stated, ignoring the massive scowl on the boy wonders face.

"I hate you." Robin whispered.

"I'm hurt Robin." Red said.

"Wounded even?" Robin asked.

"Hurt, Robin." Red whispered.

The two boys laughed at the 'Scott Pilgrim VS The World' reference. It brought back memory's that had been buried oh so long ago. The memory of Damian, Dick, Jason, Cass, Stephanie, Tim, and Bruce all sitting down to watch movies and play video games until they all fell asleep or fainted. It was those times that made them wonder where all the good times went. What happened to the days where Bruce and his boys would all play ball in the yard? Where were the sleep overs with the other sidekicks all playing pranks and video games? It truly hurt to think about those days, the good old days. Robin didn't even realize it when he fell asleep next to Red X.

By the time he woke up, everyone was gone. He let out a defeated sigh, the meeting had clearly been an utter failure. Robin walked down the empty hallways of the Tower until he reached the kitchen, where a sticky note was attached to the fridge saying that everyone left to blow off some steam for a few days. Guess it was more serious then he thought. Robin frowned as he sat himself down on the couch, only to land on a sleeping Jason.

"Ah!" Jason squeaked as his little brother hopped on top of him. "Way to warn a guy, boy blunder!"

"Sorry, Jason." Robin said as he flipped the TV on. "I really didn't expect you to still be here."

"Well after your Titan friends left you here, I thought that we'd watch movies, like the good old days." Red X stated as he snatched the remote and started up 'Scott Pilgrim VS The World'.

Robin scooted over into his brothers side as he got comfortable. "Thanks big brother."

A/N: So there's the future chapter that you wanted, I hope you like it, even if it didn't mention Slade that much. Please Review!

~Supercasey


	15. Adoption Announcement for other stories

**Adoption Announcement**

**Hey guys, its Supercasey. I know that I havn't been paying a lot of attention to certian stories so I'm putting three of them up for adoption, so if you really like "Two Dorks In Love", "A Girls Problem", or "You Have Your Fathers Eyes" then your free to message me and adopt them so that you may continue them, I'm so sorry about this but I just lost all inspiration for those stories and I want you guys to have something to work with now. Sorry guys, but I'll still be working on my other stories.**

**Love, Supercasey.**


End file.
